toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolski Jagodziński
Wolski Jagodziński (24 June 1923 – 6 August 2014) was a Krakozhian politician and military commander, communist activist, and general in the Krakozhian People's Army. Early life Wolski Jagodziński was born on the 24th June 1923 in the town of Gallov into a family of gentry. From 1933 to 1939 he received a religious education at a Catholic school in Varchevo. After the beginning of the Second World War and the invasion of the Krakozhian Commonwealth by the Pan-Krakozhian Confederation, Jagodziński and his family took a ship hoping to flee to Kalpala. However, their ship was captured by the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy and rerouted to Tabi'atstan, after which Jagodziński and his family were forced to move to the Kalengelsk SSR and stripped of their valuables. The train taking them there stopped nearly 200 km short of their destination, and they were forced to walk the remainder. They were then tasked with forest clearing, with Jagodziński being stricken with snow blindness during his labour and thus being forced to wear dark glasses for the rest of his life. Military career In 1942 Jagodziński was selected for enrolment in the Tabi'atstani Officer Training School. He initially wanted to join the non-communist exile army, but in 1943 joined communist Krakozhian army units being created by Tabi'atstan, and served in the Krakozhian First Army, seeing combat in the Battle of Varchevo and the Battle of Tikomira, gaining the rank of lieutenant by the end of the war. From 1945 to 1947 he fought in the anti-banditry campaigns conducted by units that would evolve into the Krakozhia against anti-communist partisan forces. Jagodziński was made chief political officer of the Krakozhian armed forces in 1960, chief of staff and member of the Central Committee of the Krakozhian Workers' Party in 1964, and Minister of National Defence in 1968. As Minister of National Defence he ordered KLA forces into Györmár-Kazvhalia as part of the joint Tabi'atstani-Krakozhian invasion of that country. In 1970 he supported the move to force Ladislav Gorokhov out of power and replace him with Vladimir Kholodov and became a candidate member of the Politburo of the KRP, becoming a full member the following year. On the 5th August 1983, Bordoris invaded the Krakozhian FPR, beginning the Bordorian-Krakozhian War. Retirement Jagodziński retired in 1991, citing poor health, although the shift in leadership and his failure to suppress the Poldovians are widely believed to have been major contributing factors. He remained reserved for most of his retirement except for a minor occasion where he voiced his support for Volya Bukovsky's policies regarding reforming the economy. In 2006 he was charged in absentia by the Poldovian government for various crimes. Death Jagodziński died on the 6th August 2014 after suffering from a stroke in the same month. He was cremated and buried with full military honours. Personal life Jagodziński married his wife Helena Jagodzińska in 1961. They had a daughter in 1963. Legacy Works Honours and awards Krakozhian *Officer's Cross of the Order of Krakosia Unitur *Order of the Builders of Socialist Krakozhia *Silver Cross of Merit *Medal of the 10th Anniversary of Socialist Krakozhia *Medal of the 20th Anniversary of Socialist Krakozhia *Medal of the 30th Anniversary of Socialist Krakozhia *Medal of the 40th Anniversary of Socialist Krakozhia *Medal of the 50th Anniversary of Socialist Krakozhia *Medal of the 60th Anniversary of Socialist Krakozhia Foreign *Order of Ushakov (Tabi'atstan) *Order of Tibor Bakó (Györmár-Kazvhalia) *Order of the Red Banner (Györmár-Kazvhalia) Category:Krakozhia Category:Krakozhian Category:Military of Krakozhia